


A Reunion

by DescendingDreams (Dilltoast)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilltoast/pseuds/DescendingDreams
Summary: Donna and Quinn meet at a party after not seeing each other for 5 years.





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a self insert, but I just changed the names to those of my ocs. This is still pretty in character for them though.

“So you found me,” Donna chided. “What took you so long? Out there flirting with whoever tickles your fancy?” Donna looked up from her drink at Quinn, a look of slight irritation on her face, but sadness in her eyes. She was leaning on the balcony with her elbow.

Quinn winced. “No, I was looking for you, but I got dragged into a lot of conversations. Have you been here the whole time? Why?”

“Yes, I’ve been hiding out here for most of the party, avoiding you. Seems like it worked well up until now.” Donna took a gentle sip of her drink. “What do you want with me? I thought you’d have moved on by now.”

Quinn’s expression softens, now clearly seeing the situation as it is. Donna thought he’d left and not contacted her on purpose. He feels his heart clench at the realization. She must have been devastated.

“I… I couldn’t move on if I tried, to be honest.” Quinn admits, “There hasn’t been a day that’s gone by where I haven’t thought about you.”

Donna’s expression goes to one of slight shock, before returning to one of annoyance.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Must’ve thought so much about me that you forgot to call or write.”

“You know how the business works, Donna! I couldn’t no matter how desperately I wanted to!” Quinn snaps. “The same goes for you! Why didn’t you contact me?”

Donna bit her lip. “You left without saying goodbye. I thought that indicated we were done and you didn’t want anything else to do with me… and honestly, every time I thought about writing you at first I broke down in tears.” Donna sighed, “I eventually decided that I shouldn’t if I ever wanted to get over you.”

“…Are you over me?” Quinn asked. He had to know if Donna still felt the same after all this time.

Donna looked away from Quinn and out over the balcony. He could see the tears starting to fall down her face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“… No.” She turned to look back at Quinn. “But how do I know you… you won’t leave me again?”

“I will never leave you again, Donna.” Quinn took a few steps toward Donna, then knelt down and took a black box out of his pocket and opened it, presenting it to Donna.

“I promise.” Inside was a gold ring with a ruby in the center.

Donna choked back a sob and dropped to her knees, her drink forgotten and spilled on the floor. She pulled Quinn into a deep kiss, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

“Quinn,” She held back another sob, “I love you!”

Quinn smiled and wiped a few tears from his own face, relieved that Donna still returned his feelings.

“I love you too, Donna. I never stopped loving you.”


End file.
